theadventuresofbillybutterbreadfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Thompson
RYAN: “I’ve still got that Certificate from the Work Experience in Electronics I did the week after I moved in - and look what good’s come o’ that around ‘ere!” BILLY: “You reset my digital alarm clock to play the theme from ‘Animal Magic’ at 5am every morning, '''and' removed the off-switch!!”'' RYAN; “Well, I get very creative after a couple o’ drinks!” - Ryan discussing his lifestyle choices with Billy Butterbread (The Food Festival', Chapter Two: "Research")'' Ryan Harrison Thompson is an Electrician, and a supporting lead in The Adventures Of Billy Butterbread. Biography Early life Ryan was born and raised in South-East London, where he lived with his mother, Sue – a barmaid, and his father Barry - a coach driver. He prefers not to open up to many people about his past, for reasons unknown, and has gone on to become a successful electrician, living in Cheston Village. Personality & Personal Life When we first meet him, Ryan Thompson is around 21 years old (being a year younger than Billy Butterbread) and has come straight from graduation at Camden University. Ryan is fairly laid-back, and tries not to get too involved with other people’s predicaments, much preferring to be at the side-lines – in stark contrast to Billy, whenever the latter gets uppish or self-important. Due to having no real connection with his family, and no siblings nor cousins, Ryan very much sees himself as a bit of a loner sometimes – until of course, he is reminded that he is indeed cared for by his best friends. Ryan is also respectful of his friends whenever they require some privacy, such as any occasion on which Billy invites Jean Phelps over – as he understands how they really feel about one another completely. To further differentiate him from Billy, he can also remember Mister Snoutnose’s actual name, whilst Billy often struggled to overcome this need for forgetfulness until ''[['The Butterbread Legacy'|'The Butterbread Legacy']]. Personal Relationships Family * Barry Thompson - father. * Sue Thompson - mother. Friends & Acquaintances * Billy Butterbread - best friend. * Jean Phelps - close friend. * Janet Worthing - friend. * Jessie Kingston - ex-girlfriend. * Martin Matthews - lackey/friend. * Charlie Johnson - lackey/friend. * Mister Snoutnose - landlord. * Dee Livery - friend. * "Patricia" - one-time date. * "Ditsy" Dilys Duckworth - ex-girlfriend. * Mayor Greg Jameson - fellow Cheston Village resident. * "Skinny" Flint Perry - kidnapper and rival-turned-friend. * Adam Bowler - friend. Enemies * Rory Pierce - enemy. * Ed Case - enemy; deceased. * Marcus Boyd - enemy. * "Pinhead" Tyson Phillips - rival/enemy. * Mister Glumdrop - enemy. * Luke Taylor/"The Anonymous Blackmailer' - enemy; incarcerated. Appearances Volume 1 * 'The Beginning' ''(First Appearance) * 'The Food Festival' * 'Bite-Sized Bits!' - Part I ('Kitchen Crisis' and 'Post-Modern' Only) * 'The Bowling Championship' * 'Bite-Sized Bits!' - Part II ('Top Billing' and 'The Curse of Bob Bakerman' Only) * 'The Anonymous Blackmailer' * 'The Return of the Cheston Poisoner' * 'The Butterbread Legacy' 'Seasonal Specials' * 'The Haunted Windmill' Trivia * As part of on an ongoing running-gag, Ryan often wears t-shirts with slogans on them - often referring to an aspect of mainstream pop culture; this begins in [['The Food Festival'|'''The Food Festival]], where he is seen wearing a t-shirt that reads "Star Trek Into Darkness is NOT a facsimile", and another reading "I Did Not Start the Fire" - worn during Kitchen Crisis; this continues in 'The Bowling Championship', when Ryan is seen wearing another slogan-reading shirt with the main lyrics to "All the Young Dudes" adorned across its front, and one more later in the story with "SAVE FERRIS" (from the film Ferris Bueller's Day Off; 1986) on it. * Ryan is the second most recurring character in the series behind Billy. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters